Glimmer from the begining to the end
by xxcheerleader7xx
Summary: Glimmers life starting from her life in district one just before the reaping ending with her death.
1. Intro

**Glimmer from the begining to the end**

**AN: Ok so this originally was just going to be a oneshot about glimmers last moments before she died but i decided i'm going to take it back to before she volunteered and end it with her death. Enjoy **

Everything was going fine. That does not include firegirl getting an 11 for her score. Or the fact that the entire country loves her sick little romance between her and her district partner. I feel so stupid me and Cato could totally pull of the whole starcrossed lover thing. That is why I was laying on his bulky arm next to his sweaty and smelly body. I thought maybe the sponsors would see that there was another pair of starcrossed lovers in these games. Apart from what i mentioned in the begining everything was going fine well until it all went wrong**.**


	2. Chapter 1 Life in district 1

Life in District 1

**AN: Ok so first real chapter depending how many people read this will depend on how often I'll update it maybe twice a week or once I don't know we'll see. Anyways heres chapter one or two depending on how you define chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story that were featured in the actual hunger games trilogy written by Suzanne Collins but I do own this plot R&R please Thanks!**

I Glimmer Leven Rambin was born on a beautiful summer day in the end of July. Personally i think thats making it sound nicer than it was so truthfully i'm guessing it was extremely hot and i doubt my mother would describe my birth is beautiful i mean come on we're talking birth here, you know screaming insults at your husband no pain medication old fashioned birth. Either way my parents decided to name me Glimmer because I was the sparkling jewel of my family. Except for my sister diamond.**  
**

Life in District one isn't exactly what someone would call difficult. Considering we basically are the Capitols lap dogs along with district 2. I along with most of the kids in district 1 went to a training Acadamey. At age 11 we are sent to live there and train until we are 18 when they choose the top girl and top boy student to volunteer for the hunger games. Although we still follow those traditions that had always worked before if you haven't noticed, District one hasn't had a victor since Cashmere and Gloss won back to back years. District one needs a new generation of victors, and that is part of why i ended up in the 74th hunger games.

About a month before the reaping I was walking down to dinner when my trainer/coach called me into his office. When I entered Miracle Karson, Chance Halster and Marvel Quaid were already there.

"I called all four of you here today for an extremely special opportunity." All of glanced at each other then focused back on Coach Pride urging him to continue. " You four are my best students and have the highest chance of winning the hunger games. Unfortunatetly only 2 of you can compete as you know so for the next month many of the other coaches including me will be watching and assessing your abilities. On the day before the reaping I will announce which of you four with be district one's tributes for the 74th hunger games. You are now dismissed."

All four of us exited his office. For a moment i just stood there and thought. Do I really want to fight in a game where i have a one to 24 chance of winning? Maybe its one to twenty three, either way there if by far no guarantee that i will come out of these games. I mean I know i'm good but am I really victor material?

My thoughts were interrupted by Miracles annoying nasally voice.

" Oh glimmer, I hope you don't expect to be picked to volunteer. We all know he only brought you in there because your father is friends with him. In the meantime I'm going to spend my dinner training. As you know since i'm going to be picked to volunteer I want some extra practice time." Miracle flipped her hydrogen peroxide infused split ended frizzy damaged hair and strutted off as if she was on the runway in Capitols Next Top Model. As she was about to round the corner she turned and said " Chance are you coming?" in an irritated tone as she picked at her overly polished nails. Chance silently followed but not before sending a cocky smirk my way.

I was so annoyed by their actions that i almost didn't hear the subtle cough that came from behind me. I turned and saw Marvel Quaid standing there. I don't know much about him except that he is really good with spears. I raised an eyebrow as if to say yes and he finally spoke.

"I was wondering maybe we could train together, you know like them so we could have a better advantage at being picked to volunteer." I thought through what he just said and smiled.

"Well training buddy what are you waiting for let's go" he smiled slightly and followed me to the training room. There is no way in hell i'm letting Miracle be picked instead of me.


End file.
